Penny/Gallery
bbt-sheldon-penny.jpg|Penny staring down Sheldon while blackmailing him to get him to help with Leonard's surpise birthday party. Big-bang-theory-penny-sheldon-photo1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny meet in the hallway.jpg|Sheldon talking to Penny. Fest12.jpg|Reading together just like an old married couple. Fest11.jpg|Sheldon and Penny acting like an old married couple. Fest10.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Stage10.jpg|Penny portraying a wino. Stage9.jpg|Sheldon portraying his mother in his Star Trek skit. Fetch3.jpg|Penny comforting a disgraced Sheldon. Dis8.jpg|Sheldon having spaghetti (with little pieces of hit dog cut up in it) with Penny. Lucy24.jpg|Discussing Penny's acting class play. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is the guest star on "Fun with Flags". Mono3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny about the explode as Sheldon wakes her up. BigBran9.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. BigBran8.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Bit6.jpg|Penny glad that she missed Priya. Aph2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny doing their laundry. Guit2.jpg|Penny waiting on Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory. Bit6.jpg|Eating dinner alone with Sheldon. Fine2.jpg|Penny hiding from the landlord. Search9.jpg|Penny brings a consoling cheesecake. Search7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Had3.jpg|Both caught the same cold. Fine1.jpg|Loaning Penny money. Loan1.jpg|Shenny. PPP10.jpg|I think I saw some clothes out the window. Gag5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Top3.jpg|Penny walking down the stairs with Sheldon. Z5.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon a lift. Top2.jpg|Penny shopping at the comic book store. Cof5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Get2.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want Penny to become a sexual rival of Dr. Stephanie. Get1.jpg|I could always think of you. Ein3.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Eat5.jpg|Does your religious mother want a testtube grandchild out of wedlock? Goth10.jpg|Training Penny. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for an apology present for Amy. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny.png|Penny telling Sheldon her lingering feelings for Leonard Add6.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her gaming addiction. Add5.jpg|Sheldon trying to get Penny a man online. Wat10.png|I could always think about you. Badfish.jpg|Penny with Sheldon in the laundry room Fin9.jpg|Shopping with Sheldon for Leonard's party. Add3.jpg|Penny asking about Sheldon online game playing. Hoft7.jpg|You got your sciencey magazine and I didn't. Hoft5.jpg|Walking upstairs with Sheldon. Date5.png|Driving Sheldon to his first date with Amy. Z3.jpg|Sheldon needs to return his Star Wars sheets. Z2.jpg|Penny stares after Sheldon's comment. Z1.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Ex2.jpg|In front of Stan Lee's house. Ex6.jpg|Sheldon has a script for Penny's courtroom testimony. Hoft14.jpg|Talking on the stairway. Ham4.jpg|Sheldon's tie question. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. Ram5.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Topo4.jpg|Penny going out on a date passing an exiled Sheldon. Topo3.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Topo2.jpg|Penny bypassing Sheldon. Ram3.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Ham3.jpg|Discussing with Penny what to do while Leonard has sex with Leslie. Ham2.jpg|I'm usually the girl on the other side of the door. Hoft12.jpg|Getting the mail. Hoft11.jpg|Nice talking to you Sheldon. BigBran10.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Gamma1.jpg|Getting their mail. Soki1.jpg|Penny rubbing Sheldon's chest. Nutzy3.jpg|Choosing a present for Leonard. Nutzy2.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Nutzy7.jpg|Staring down Sheldon. Inde6.jpg|Why are you ignoring your sister? Add2.jpg|Penny has to move her legs. Goth8.jpg|Penny dancing while making breakfast. V10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny's sleepover. Penny12.jpg|Wrapped up in her shower curtain with a dislocated shoulder. Vegnew4.jpg|Sheldon demonstrating the poem "The Tall Man of Cornwall". Redy.jpg|Penny gets Sheldon zonked due to his nervousness. Gamma10.jpg|In the lobby. Loom6.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Dis1.jpg|Discussing their mail. Loom5.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Loom4.jpg|Penny shopping with Sheldon. Loom3.jpg|Penny at the grocery with Sheldon. Zxc6.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep while making Penny Blossoms. Loom2.jpg|Penny at the grocery. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon puzzled by Penny. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Strap on a pair.png|Sheldon asking Penny out on a date to make Amy jealous Act12.jpg|Penny calling Mrs. Cooper because she "broke" Sheldon. Gamma1.jpg|Down at the mailboxes. Gor7.jpg|Penny showing Sheldon what is in her mouth. Gor4.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a little physics. Worksongnano.jpg|Penny making "Penny Blossoms" with Sheldon Alt6.jpg|Penny thinks Sheldon looks great. He wants more colors. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon appreciation to Penny's gift of Leonard Nimoy's DNA. Run7.jpg|Penny glances at Sheldon after he tells Stephanie that Leonard had oftern tried to have sex with her. NUX5.jpg|Sheldon ecstatic that Leonard slept with Mrs. Lathram. Pan7.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Code1.jpg|Talking to Sheldon in self-exile from his home. ShennyChristmasGifs3.gif|Sheldon's rare hug. ShennyChristmasGifs5.gif|Sheldon's rare hug. ShennyChristmas6.gif|Sheldon's rare hug. ShennyChristmasGifs4.gif|Sheldon's rare hug. Cof1.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon. Nix3.jpg|Sheldon trying to find a sitting spot in Penny's apartment. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Penny acting as a barmaid Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over the salesman's job at the computer store. Shennyy.jpg|Sheldon and Penny Jp9.jpg|What? S5EP03 - Sheldon and Penny (staredown).jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Nix8.jpg|Penny and Sheldon talking while climbing the stairs. Xz9.jpg|Sheldon, Penny and online gaming. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online game. Xz1.jpg|Sheldon introducing his on-line date find to a game addicted Penny. Xz8.jpg|Penny showing interest in Sheldon's online gaming. Blos7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Vegnew3.jpg|Penny confronting Sheldon. Loan6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Loan5.jpg|The snakes that protect Sheldon's money. PPP1.jpg|Can't do your laundry? Tend9.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. Tend8.jpg|Sheldon is looking for Penny's advice. Tend6.jpg|I'll have a rose water Rickey. Tend4.jpg|Sheldon is looking for some advice. Tend3.jpg|Bracing herself for a talk with Sheldon. Tend2.jpg|Bartender Penny. Tend1.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. PennyPhys.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a "little physics". Hoft13.jpg|Penny being over run by robot controlled vehicles. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. CushionSat.jpg|Penny with Sheldon Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. V21.jpg|Sheldon and Penny playing 20 questions. V18.jpg|Sheldon and Penny playing 20 questions. PPP2.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. Bath9.jpg|"Leonard Nimoy!!" Veg3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Sleepover. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny visits Sheldon. Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Hof6.jpg|Talking to Sheldon on the stairs. Stage1.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Lert10.jpg|You don't want Leonard moving in. IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon's complement makes Penny's day. Gamma10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Wat10.png|Penny and Sheldon. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. 67678865568568.jpg|Borrowing from Sheldon. PPP6.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. IsoSmile1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny having a pleasant conversation. PPP4.jpg|Well played. Duc11.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Myth4.jpg|Eating dinner with Sheldon. Myth3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP8.jpg|Well played. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here! Nut1.jpg|Penny describing her blackmail with Sheldon threatening his comic book collection. Act13.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon an acting lesson. Loben11.jpg|Penny understands about the intervention. Loben10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Loben8.jpg|I remember symposium. Loben7.jpg|Discussing their lie to Penny. Ram9.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny want to get rid of Ramona. The-Euclid-Alternative-penny-and-sheldon-7020795-1280-720.jpg|Penny frustrated with Sheldon calling upon a "covenant of friendship" The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's spagetti dinner just after she broke up with Leonard. Duc6.jpg|Penny about to blow up at Sheldon. Penny hopes for a hug.jpg|Penny gives Sheldon a toy transporter. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? Then maybe you better let it go. Duc1.jpg|Penny being silly due to her medication. 381015.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fuzzy6.jpg|Leonard drops his fork and hits his head. Dump1A.jpg|Leonard and Penny. BFP3.jpg|On Howard's spy camera. BigBran7.jpg|Leonard returning Penny's spare key. BigBran3.jpg|First time Cheese Factory uniform shows up. Hoft1.jpg|Helping Leonard dress. Hoft2.jpg|Picking out clothes for Leonard's speech BigBran2.jpg|Leonard apologizing to Penny. Add8.jpg|Leonard trying to break Penny's obsession. Fuzzy24.png|Leonard's olive trick on their fake date. Fuzzy23.jpg|Leonard thinks he is on a date with Penny Fuzzy8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's misunderstood date. Fine7.jpg|Lenny. Tenure8.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out. Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard before their first date Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Leonard's dream date. Mid5.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Bath11.jpg|Leonard gets motorcycle lessons from Penny. Valentine.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Will you be my Valentine? Mono5.png|Penny's gift to Leonard: a blanket with sleeves. Loben12.jpg|Asking the guys to go see her play. New13.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard (Poppy). penny-leonard-big-bang-theory.jpg|Another awkward moment between Leonard and Penny on their first date The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|After proposing during sex! OMG5.jpg|Oh my God! Dis you hear him, Leonard? S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. Can1.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fin3.jpg|Discussing his overseas job. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here? Surprise.png|Penny's reaction to "Let's move in together." 43c.jpg|Penny accidentally tells Leonard that she's in love with him. Lert2.jpg|I'll go get my stuff. Yeah! Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. OMG1.jpg|I can't believe my ears!! Bath7.jpg|Penny upset over her married boyfriend. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Quiet moment with Penny and Leonard NEb1.jpg|Watching football with Penny's guy friends. Gre14.jpg|Penny getting jealous. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a label maker to tease him TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Penny hugging Leonard Tumblr mgqkg1v37O1rnjcbro2 250.jpg|Leonard and Penny. S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny got a B minus. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|A long list of Penny's faults. Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! OMG4.jpg|Oh my God! Ouch!! Ab2.jpg|Penny saying goodbye to Leonard after Priya's objections. Fact9.jpg|Kissing Penny on their first date. Fact8.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact5.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact13.jpg|First date kiss. Fact11.jpg|Leonard arrives for his first date with Penny. Fact10.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard showing Penny a trick in his lab. Con7.jpg|Penny listening to Leonard explanation about her to his new girlfriend Stephanie. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing the bug reports. Tm6.jpg|Leonard's fantasy in helping out Penny. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Their real date after Leonard's dream date. 381011.jpg|Leonard serenading Penny. Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. 381014.jpg|Penny's smart look. Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Penny laughing with Leonard. Nix10.jpg|How about...going out...with me. Mat3.jpg|Bite the lime! BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Sleeping together in Leonard's dream. Lert1.jpg|Why can't I move in? Pix10.jpg|Can I SLEEP here? Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard! Fish3.jpg|Kissing Penny good night. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Goth11.jpg|Penny acting weird. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforts Penny. NY2.jpg|Penny and Leonard meet in the hallway. 43a.jpg|Penny and Leonard in her apartment. Loben5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's cousin's intervention. Val7.jpg|Someday Leonard we will be married. Tbbt020909.jpg|Hot lemon kiss. Pix8.jpg|Morning coffee in 4A. Hof7.jpg|What is this? Towel001.jpg|Penny losing her towel. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Gently saying no to his marriage proposal. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Kissing Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After the "shooting" incident date. Mid7.jpg|Penny comforted by Leonard. Pix7.jpg|Leonard and Penny Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao9 250.jpg|Penny and Leonard in the hallway. BBT - Pregnant Penny.jpg|Penny's dream - She's pregnant Jp7.jpg|Wissin' she was kissin'. OMG2.jpg|Oh my God! Oh my God! Tang8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's first date just prior to their kiss. OMG3.jpg|Oh my God! I just knew it! The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard dine at her apartment TheBigBangTheoryS2E3-091.jpg|Howard flirting with Penny. TheBigBangTheoryS2E12-182.jpg|Penny with Howard after he got punched in the nose. Season-premiere.jpg|Penny with Raj discussing their night together PenRaj.jpg|Penny first time trying to talk to Raj. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj, you're talking to me. MAte8.jpg|I don;'t understand, but I listen. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Mate7.jpg|Oh, crap. Mate4.jpg|Oh God! Mate6.jpg|THIS NEVER HAPPENED! BigBran4.jpg|Penny thanks Raj for listening. Hop3.jpg|Penny finally talking to Raj. PennyBedRaj.jpg|Penny in bed with Raj. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he is talking to Penny without being drunk. Herb3.jpg|Raj thinking about Bernadette. Iso2.jpg|Penny admires her portrait. BBT Slider4.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman at comic store New Year's Eve party. Group photo.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. CC3.jpg|The gang talking to Howard about a letter his father wrote. Wiki-background|The TBBT Gang Amy9.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. Bob4.jpg|Visiting with Professor Proton. Bob3.jpg|Applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Spell7.jpg|Penny wants Sheldon and Amy's pieces to "do it" in the game. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Las Vegas style. Batj7.jpg|Asking the guys popular culture questions. Batj4.jpg|Physics Bowl practice. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated by Ramona and Sheldon's date. BFP10.jpg|The gang from the pilot. Spell16.jpg|Having fun playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell17.jpg|Killing the trolls in D&D. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Jp16.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard Penny practices bartending.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|At the apartment. Tbbt421.jpg|Penny dancing in the background with partner's hand on her rear, Sheldon and drunk Amy dancing in the front Mate3.jpg|Finding that Leonard moved out. Za1.jpg|Penny's posse v. Priya. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Bernadette in her red dress on the runway. Jp10.jpg|Witnessing a car being broken into. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store New Year's Eve party. Love7.png|The lead car. Tbbt202.jpg|Penny with her boyfriend and the gang Val6.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. Eat1.jpg|Penny along for Amy and Sheldon's first date. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Discussing where Howie and Bernie can tie the knot. ConImp3.jpg|Having dinner in Apartment 4A. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds from the North Pole. Amy6.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. Time1.jpg|Penny and guys in hallway. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Girls' night out and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny gives them a Star Trek toy collectible transporter. Jp12.jpg|The nerdy Justice League of America. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|They're mint in box! Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date. Howard07.jpg|Raj, Howard and Penny getting to know each other. Gg8.jpg|Penny's reaction to Beverly kissing Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Shamy's monthly date at the Cheesecake Factory. Amy8.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj interrupting Penny and Leonard. Para7.jpg|The girls run into Penny's ex. 12345.png|wiwith Raj and Howard in the pilot. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|The gang playing Halo with Penny. Jp1.jpg|We won! Goth12.jpg|You're my little humongous. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|The gang playing Halo with Penny. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny's first blow up at the guys. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard take-off for the International Space Station. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Lob1.jpg|Learning about Penny doing the musical Rent. Gg1.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Issac Newton on the tree. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Leonard. Nut2.jpg|Penny discussing Leonard's surprise birthday party. Jp5.jpg|Penny is not a happy Wonder Woman. Bath18.jpg|Sheldon hugs Penny! Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride. Love8.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Qwe3.jpg|Dinner together. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Penny at the movies with the gang Lert11.jpg|Why didn't you tell me? Love10.jpg|Lead car. Hoft16.jpg|Recording L&S fight. Loben4.jpg|Toby describing his horrible childhood. Dump2.jpg|Can Penny play Halo!! Dump11.JPG|Penny is going dancing. Dump10.jpg|Nobody that attractive can be that skilled at Halo without cheating. Dump6.jpg|Sheldon needs to watch Dr. Who. BFP7.jpg|Opening group shot from the pilot. Clos1.jpg|Hanging in Apartment 4A. Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg|Meeting Sheldon's childhood idol Professor Proton. Tm3.png|Penny needs to get downstairs to get to work. Jer2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Sheldon. Dump12.jpg|Penny loves playing Halo. BigBran1.jpg|Penny in the hallway with the guys. Fuzzy18.jpg|Penny has moved on. Tenure9.jpg|Late professor's memorial/academic brown nosing. Val5.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. 381016.jpg|Shedlon's advice council. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Goth13.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. Gre4.jpg|Penny seeing that Leonard and Dr. Plimpton slept together. Hop10.jpg|Fixing the guys drinks. Out1.jpg|Want to see what your missing? Tm3.png|Penny can't get downstairs. Hop13.jpg|Penny spikes Sheldon's drink Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Amy7.jpg|Finding Zack back. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon and Penny return from Disneyland. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Love3.jpg|The gang is introduced to Shelbot. Penny serving their food.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at work. Lert8.jpg|Please move back in. Skankreflex3.jpg|Penny with the gang watching Penny's part in a hemorroid commercial. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj out with the girls. Lert15.jpg|Arguing about the roommate arrangements. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-11.jpg|Season 6 opening shot. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj hanging out with Penny and Leonard. NY4.jpg|Sheldon asking for advice from the girls. Bowl4.jpg|Penny cheers Leonard's strike. S6EP04 - A pie contest.jpg|Pie eating contest. Closet4.jpg|In the laundry room. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao6 250.jpg|Sheldon discussing Shamy's love life. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - contest.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - the contest begins.jpg|Gender wars. Comic1.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. S6EP04 - Where's Waldo contest.jpg|Gender wars. Where's Waldo? Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy coming to comfort Penny. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy trying to shame Sheldon after her aunt's birthday party. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|My boyfriend's a jerk. Love2.jpg|Amy bonding with Penny, her self-proclaimed "Bestie". Amy 4.jpg|Penny with Amy in Penny's chair. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Watching Raj's batchelor party toast online. (Not in final episode) TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy and her "bestie" Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny eating The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy talking to Bernadette through the door. Wild5.jpg|Deciding about her pretty and expensive shoes. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy preparing for her date. S5Ep01 - Amy questions Penny.jpg|Amy hanging out with Penny. Ghj1.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Ghj7.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Amy makes a callous remark. PenBern1.jpg|Bernadette and Penny discussing the" Buffy the Vampire Slayer" television series. Comic7.png|Penny. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's posse. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Penny and Amy hanging out in her apartment TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|The girls playing Travel Twister while Penny drinks at the same time NG4.jpg|Amy - Hi Boys! Para2.jpg|The posse out for drinks. Comic8.png|Penny, Bernadette and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Nose2.jpg|Penny gets hit by Amy accidentally. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidentally clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Ghj15.jpg|Penny's Posse at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Comic10.png|The girls arguing over comics just like the guys. NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Penny calling her ex-classmate to apologize for bullying her. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny telling her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her with her history paper. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernie and Amy making big sad eyes at Penny. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Watching Raj's batchelor party toast online. (Not in final episode) The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Opening wedding gifts with Penny's Posse. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|The girls hanging out at Penny's apartment. Comic5.png|The girls arguing over comic books. Ghj11.gif|Bridal dresses never used by Amy's deceased cousin. Comic6.png|The girls discussing comic books. Amy 2.jpg|"Penny's Posse" getting ready to go out dancing. Amy 3.jpg|Penny pouring Amy a drink. BBT = Penny and the girls.jpg|Penny smiling at Leonard (off camera). The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Penny with Amy and Bernadette Comic9.png|Let's go look at the guys' comic books. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Amy filming the bride's maids party. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Penny listening to Bernadette's complaint about her mother's pregnancy smoking habit The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Benandette's bride's maids party. Za3.jpg|Hanging out with the girls. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Penny yellow top.jpg|Penny in a yellow top Barbarian Sublimation.jpg|Penny playing "Age of Conan" PennyOhNo.png|Penny realizes that she told Leonard that she loved him. Prin11.png|Princess Penny explaining her day. Past21.jpg|Listening to L&S argue. Hook2.jpg|Penny dressed to out maneuver Alicia. Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon expression after accident with Amy. Hooker5.jpg|Penny buys dinner. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with Leonard. Act10.jpg|Penny playing the Spock role. PennyLove.png|Penny just as she is telling Leonard that he knows that she loves him. Xz6.jpg|Penny and her game playing addiction. S6EP01 - Penny's reaction to Raj's words.jpg|Penny's reaction when Raj says that they can say I love you to each other. Penny Nips 04.jpg|Penny from her apartment door Penny.jpg|Penny Jp11.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Batj9.jpg|Penny falling asleep during the Physics Bowl. Hoft8.jpg|Going to Leonard's talk. Fine8.jpg|Chinese food at 4A Loom9.jpg|Do you need anything at the grocery? Loom8.jpg|Trying to bear Sheldon. Loom7.jpg|Penny shopping. Dump13.jpg|Penny in Leonard's kitchen. Dump3A.jpg|Penny sleeping over at the guys after Howard takes over her ap Dump13.jpg|Penny in Leonard's kitchen. Loben3.jpg|Telling them about her part in "Rent" Dump3A.jpg|Penny sleeping over at the guys after Howard takes over her apt. Hoft15.jpg|Penny. Loben3.jpg|Telling them about her part in "Rent". PPP.jpg|Sheldon (knock, knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock , knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock, knock , knock)...Where are my clothes? Penny purple.jpg|Penny from her apartment door Penny teal.jpg|New Neighbor Penny pink.jpg|Pink top Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Molecules.jpg|"Molecules," remarks smart looking Penny. Ghj2.jpg|Get out, Amy! Mid6.jpg|Penny as a cat. Xz5.jpg|Penny getting lost in online gaming. Smile.png|Penny finally happy after being asked out again by Leonard. Skankreflex6.jpg|Penny pours herself some wine. Act11.jpg|A disgusted Penny is trying improv with Sheldon. Prin18.png|Princess Penny at Disneyland. ShennySingSoftKittyToMeGif.gif|Drugged Penny singing Soft Kitty. Eat3.png|Dinner with the Shamy. Prinlast2.png|Leonard starts stripping for her. PPP3.jpg|Your Ken can kiss my Barbie. Penny at the shop.jpg|Penny grocery shopping with Sheldon. Hilliary08.jpeg|Penny likes Hillary. PennysLookAtHoward.jpg|Penny actually smiling at Howard - pilot. Dance1.jpg|Penny dancing. Add7.jpg|Penny just ate a fly. Add4.jpg|Penny after she made an online date with Howard. BFP9.jpg|In the laundry room. Soki5.jpg|Penny discovers Leonard sneaking in. Hop5.jpg|Working at the Cheese Factory bar. Hop12.jpg|Barkeep Penny. Batj2.jpg|Penny: Physics Bowl MC. Hop11.jpg|Asking the guys over for drinks. Hop8.jpg|Bartender for the guys. Hoft10.jpg|Trying to blow Sheldon's brain Nutzy6.jpg|Penny at door of 4A. Loben1.png|Sleepy Penny. BigBran11.jpg|What kind of a doctor removes a foot from your ass? Penny1.png|Penny in green top. Wild7.png|Penny's new shoes are talking to her. 8simp.jpg|Kaley on Eight Rules About My Teenaged Daughters. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny in a green dress.jpg|Penny in her "slutty" dress. Jp17.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. S01E07 - Sleeping on the couch.jpg|Penny sleeping over at L&S's apartment after Howard and Chrissy take over her bedroom. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Bartender Penny Ghj5.jpg|Amy, get that camera out of here! Nix9.jpg|Penny lamenting her men choices. PrincessPenny.png|Sleeping Beauty at Disneyland. Penny's reaction when Leonard reactions boldly.jpg|Penny's reaction after Leonard asks her on a date. BBT - Penny is nervous.jpg|Penny worrying about her date. Hof4.jpg|Penny mocking Sheldon by trying to blow up his head "Scanners" style. Pix1.jpg|Penny in her apartment. Comic12.png|Penny arguing over Thor's hammer. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.38.40 PM.png|Sexy looking Penny! ShennyGifDanceWithMe.gif|Penny fixing breakfast. The-Terminator-Decoupling-the-big-bang-theory-4784276-1280-720.jpg|Penny on phone with Sheldon discussing his Chinese puzzle box. Time8.jpg|Penny talking about her adventure trying to get to work. Past12.jpg|Checking her test stick. Past6.jpg|Not pregnant! Gg5.jpg|Checking out the busboy. Gg6.jpg|Beverly and Penny at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Hooker11.jpg|Penny vs. Alicia. Hooker14.jpg|Penny and Alicia. Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Penny meets Ramona. Alex2A.jpg|Well, everybody can't. Alex1.jpg|Penny vs. Alex. Lob8.jpg|Sheldon's cousin Leopold. TBBT - Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's fake cousin Leo. S1EP07 - Penny and her friends.jpg|We're here to have sex with you. Penny meeting Kevin.png|Penny meets Kevin Desire2.jpg|Penny performing in "A Streetcar Named Desire". Code2.jpg|Penny, Leslie and Sheldon; two off to dates. Dwg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Fin10.jpg|Raj realizes he's talking to Penny. LenPenBye.png|Goodbye to Leonard. Pirate.jpg|How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Howard making them breakfast. Had2.jpg|In the morning Sheldon watching. FG2.jpg|Howard naming Sherm the worm. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie changed her Facebook status. Slot1.jpg|Penny gets jealous when Leonard has sex with Dr. Plimpton. Lastcar.jpg|Penny exiled to the Love Car. LSP1.png|The Posse on the way to Las Vegas. Jedu2.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Prox1.jpg|Penny in the laundry room. Belt1.jpg|Pretty, pretty shoes. Ffect4.png|Talking about their relationship on Valentine's Day. Ffect3.jpg|Discussing their relationship and marriage proposals. Ffect2.jpg|Penny on Valentine's Day. Reconfig34.png|Penny's turn to tell Howard her story of the letter. Cr1.png|Howard's friend telling him about his father's letter. Pcak5.jpg|Penny stops them when Leonard mentions about comparing her to his mother. Pack7.jpg|Arguing in bed. Pack6.jpg|Penny. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Pack14.jpg|Leonard trying to explain his comments. He talks too much. Pack10.jpg|Wait a minute! Pack1.jpg|Penny and Beverly walking down the stairs talking. Grew5.jpg|Christmastime in 4A. Grew6.jpg|Watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Grew8.jpg|Decorating Leonard's Christmas tree. Grew9.jpg|Penny and Leonard decorating his Christmas tree. Grew10.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Issac Newton on the tree. Grew11.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Topo5.jpg|Spock checking out a weird medieval society. Dog4.png|Penny. Dog1.jpg|Penny and Bernadette. Obli3.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner together. Obli2.jpg|Penny yelling at Leonard when he tried to help her with her history paper. Term5.jpg|Penny. Ear3.jpg|Howard signing for Penny. Ear10.jpg|Howard checking out the gym members. Ear1.jpg|Penny trying to talk the deaf Emily through Howard. Zxc5.jpg|Sheldon hyped up on caffeine. Zxc1.jpg|Penny. Loan4.jpg|Penny didn't pay her power bill. Aph6.jpg|Zack running into the girls. Pcak5.jpg|First time they crawled into bed together. Slutty1.jpg|Mary Cooper looking over Penny's laundry. Curt9.jpg|The guys heading to a place where they can waltz. Stage4.png|Penny performing Sheldon's Star Trek skit. Gamma15.jpg|Neither of them can hod their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Leonard hugging Penny telling each other that they should only stay friends. Gamma11.jpg|Moved by the moment. Gamma9.jpg|Penny. Gamma8.jpg|Penny. Gamma7.jpg|Lenny getting up the courage to have sex a second time. Gamma6.jpg|Discussing being friends or lovers. Gamma5.jpg|Leonard drinking with Penny. Gamma3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Coat9.jpg|In apartment 4A. Coat7.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner on H & B's first date. Bit11.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon and a virtual Amy. Myth8.jpg|Raj introducing Penny as his girlfriend to his parents. Bit7.jpg|Penny. Bit4.png|Amy and Penny sharing a chair. For10.jpg|Sunday morning, they find Howard making them breakfast. For9.jpg|Are we terrible people? For5.jpg|Leoanard and Penny in the morning. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys at the Cheesecake Factory. Myth6.jpg|FYI. You'd be lucky to have me as a daughter-in-law. Myth2.jpg|Time to suck face! Gamma15.jpg|Neither of them can hold their liquior. Gamma12.jpg|Hugging Penny as a friend. Gamma11.jpg|Stills lots of attraction there. Gamma9.jpg|Penny in the hallway. Gamma8.jpg|Penny. Gamma7.jpg|Penny and Leonard drinking too much. Gamma6.jpg|Penny discussing their relationship with Leonard. Gamma5.jpg|Getting relaxed and bombed before they have sex. Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Coat9.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Nuts7.jpg|Thinking that they are back together, Sheldon is presenting the Penny specific section of the roommate agreement. Boy8.jpg|Penny's father telling them how diappointed he is in them. Boy11.jpg|Leonard forcing Penny to say I love you like she couldn't do earlier. Date1.jpg|Chaperoning Sheldon and Amy's first date. Lot2.jpg|I need to start dating the dumb guys from the gym again. Ex10.jpg|Penny reading through Sheldon's scripted court testimony. Ex8.jpg|Penny at Stan Lee's door. Ex4.jpg|Why don't you come in and watch the Lakers game with me? Search3.jpg|Hanging out with Amy. Bit11.jpg|Penny hanging out with Sheldon and Amy (on screen). Bit7.jpg|Penny. Cof7.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon in his bedroom. Cof6.jpg|Leonard has some bad news for Sheldon. Cof3.jpg|In Penny's apartment. Cof12.jpg|Penny throws herself at Leonard returning after three months. Cof11.jpg|Kissing Penny shortly after returning from the North Pole. Cof10.jpg|That was fun! Pole4.jpg|Asking Penny about the meaning of her gift and long hug. Pole3.jpg|Penny gave Leonard a Snuggie for his trip north. Z8.jpg|Arguing about the state driver's test. Z7.gif|Penny hitting Sheldon with a pillow to simulate an airbag. Z4.jpg|In line to get Sheldon his driver's permit. Dis9.jpg|Penny telling Leonard how Sheldon got sick at Disneyland. Dis6.jpg|Peny sending Sheldon to bed after a busy day at Disneyland. Dis5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon like he's a child of divorce. Dis3.jpg|Acting like the proud parents of Sheldon. Gag8.jpg|Priya and Penny bonding over Leonard. Gag2.jpg|Coming back from the cafeteria. Gag10.jpg|We're all gong to the hospital to support Howard. Fest8.jpg|Amy about to dish the chair. Fest14.jpg|Amy and Penny running down the stairs screaming after finding some animal in her chair. Run6.jpg|Penny meets Stephanie. Alt2.jpg|Sheldon likes this suit. Coll5.jpg|Penny passing germs to Sheldon. Run8.jpg|Amazed at how quickly Stephanie and Leonard took to have sex. Top8.jpg|Penny. Top7.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Howard at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Top5.jpg|The guys run into Penny. Boz7.jpg|Penny is trapped in the apartment security net. Alt5.jpg|A tipsy Sheldon working the audience. Coll2.jpg|Leonard giving Penny clues that they'll be going to Switzerland. Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she is his mother. Guit12.jpg|Arguing over Sheldon like his parents. Guit10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in 4A. Corn7.jpg|Sweetie, be quiet. Corn10.jpg|Penny was hosting a football party. Corn6.jpg|Leonard wants to meet some of Penny's friends. Corn2.jpg|The guys are going out to do some Kite Fighting. Corn5.jpg|Watching football with Leonard. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Images Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Penny's Family Category:Pictures of Kaley Cuoco Category:Pictures of Mayim Bialik Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:Pictures of Kunal Nayyar Category:Main Characters Category:Picture Gallery